Edyson Kurik
Edyson Kurik is the main protagonist of the series The Exploration of Chernobyl by ÜberKiller. The series was noted for it's great length at the time, but canned for it's confusing plot and lack of proper pacing. Two episodes were released, however the third in development but stuck in an indefinite hiatus. Appearance Edyson wears a brown mask with a dark brown gas mask. His eyes are brown, however he wears gray contacts to conceal his real eye color. His jacket is also brown, and he wears a light blue shirt underneath. His backpack has contents unknown, and is light brown. He often wields his signature M1911 pistol in promotional art, but in Episode 2 he is shown using a Python revolver. Early years It is revealed on the Chernobyl website's notes that during his childhood years he was a part of a loving family that cared for him early. Then an unknown war struck and his father was sent to serve to which he did not return. Over time the war spread into nuclear destruction so his mother aimed to escape to a place that would seem unlikely to be hit by the blast. Edyson wonders why she chose Russia to fly to but they head to a crowded airport that they just barely managed to get a flight to. The following morning during the flight he talks to his mother wondering if there is any god that will help them. She reassures him that his father is at least in a safe place. The plane is then hit by a shockwave from a nuclear blast and it crash lands in a forest in Russia. Edyson is the only survivor of the flight, and looks for his mother. Seeing how the situation changes, he takes her locket and delves into the forest deeper to find any help. Relationships Millie While Edyson has barely known her, he appears to not shoot her on sight like how Edyson has for any other raider he comes across. He asks for her name, and tells her that it reminds him of his mothers. Someone calls to her where she turns away, and when she looks back Edyson escapes. During the following night where Edyson attacks a stronghold directly, Millie looks on at Edyson where he looks at her. After a brief stare, he is shot in the shoulder and is captured to head to their city. During the betrayal of Marxe, Millie shows up to save Edyson from being sold off. She claims that Edyson is a friend of hers and is aiming to take off with him. Marxe Edyson warms up to Marxe quickly during him saving him from capture of the Raiders. Being his only method of running off, he trusts him. Later he takes him to an abandoned Chapel where Marxe then explains his intentions of selling him off to an unknown person. Millie then shows up to save him from being captured. Edyson Kurik was posted here by ÜberKiller as a graveyard post for characters that will no longer be used and are free to use for roleplay purposes.